


Hajime's sorting

by jaxxii



Series: Haikyuu's houses [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter AU, Iwa and oikawa are besties, Muggleborn iwaizumi, Pureblood oikawa, Sorting Ceremony, The Sorting Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxxii/pseuds/jaxxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unlikely friendship of Pureblood Oikawa, who's family has a history of being proud Slytherins, and Iwaizumi, a muggleborn who stumbled into the magical world a bit too early gets put to the test during Iwaizumi's sorting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hajime's sorting

Iwaizumi Hajime left the side of his best friend of five years, Oikawa Tooru. The unlikely friendship between muggleborn Hajime and Pureblood Tooru started when one day, Hajime stumbled through the muggle repellant charms on the Oikawa manor while wandering through the forest by his family's farm. Hajime remembers clear as day how stunned he was to see a boy his age flying around on a broom, chasing his father, who was on foot. Hajime nearly fainted when they explained to him what magic was and how he was a wizard. The pair could never be broken up after that, an ambitious, golden-haired little boy and a shorter, yet more protective boy who would follow the other anywhere.

Hajime, with his resting scowl, sat, rather ungracefully upon the unsteady looking stool. Quickly, the sorting hat was dropped onto his head, covering almost half of his face also.

'Hmmm…' Hajime startled slightly at the voice humming inside of his head. 'Loyal. You are very loyal to the one you call Tooru. You know his limits better than you know your own. You would protect him with your life if need be. What a strong friendship between a muggleborn and a destined Slytherin, Curious.'

'He's not like that!' Hajime all but yelled back at the hat, an angry expression crossing his face. 'I'll burn you if you say otherwise.' he threatened lowly.

The hat seemed surprised, yet not, at the same time regarding Hajime's response. 

'I'm just putting it out there, most of those in Slytherin stand for blood purity, I'm not saying your friend does or does not, though if he does end up a Slytherin his house would turn on him for being a blood traitor.' now, the hat knew that was less than likely, times were better know, although some from the house would. Only few, however, a minority.

Hajime's response was quick and full of unguarded temper, 'I'll stand by him no matter what! If need be I'll fight his entire house!' he was fuming.

'But if course, after all, you are a'…"Hufflepuff!"

Stepping off the stool with a look of confidence, Hajime glanced at his best friend, who was smiling brightly for his 'Iwa-chan'.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one down!! Check out the entire series and comment who you want to be sorted next!
> 
> More coming soon.
> 
> Tumblr: daichi-and-koushi.tumblr.com


End file.
